


The Black Leather Jacket

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: It was Shawn's 20th birthday and Clary wanted to get him something special, but she couldn't find anything, until she starts walking back to her car, and spots the perfect present.....





	The Black Leather Jacket

I had decided to go shopping for Shawn’s 20th birthday. I grab my car keys and drive to the shopping centre. I walk around for a good couple of minutes, going in and out of stores, but I still haven’t found anything that Shawn would like.

I eventually give up on the shopping centre and start walking towards my car, when I spot it, a black leather jacket. I walk up to it and take the hook off the rack and examine the jacket. It was a beautiful jacket, I couldn’t leave without purchasing it. I take the jacket up to the cashier and pay for it before walking back to my car. Now, that I had his present, all I had to do now is wrap it up. I drive back to the house and go straight to my room to grab the box. I open the lid and take out the jacket from the bag before placing it into the box. I wrap it up with the paper in the box before replacing the lid. I leave the box on the bed for now, and make my way into the living room.

A little while later, Shawn comes home. He makes himself comfortable on the couch, he snuggles up next to me.  
“Busy day, my love?”  
“Yeah. Been writing and recording all day.”  
“Well, I have something that might cheer you up for your birthday.”  
“You didn’t have to get me anything.”  
“Trust me, you will love this.”  
I get up off the couch and walk to the bedroom to grab the box, I walk back to the living room and hand the box to Shawn.  
“Wow, a box. Very thoughtful of you!”  
He laughs and shakes the box, nothing happens, and he looks at me, confused.  
“Open it!”  
He places the box on his lap and opens the lid. He unwraps the paper and picks up the leather jacket.  
“I love it! I’ve always wanted a jacket like this. Thank you, my love.”  
He gets up and gives me a big hug before picking up the jacket and trying it on.  
“It suits you.”  
“Doesn’t it? It’s a perfect fit.”  
“It is. I thought you would like it.”  
“Thanks again.”  
He gives me a kiss on the lips, and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into the kiss.  
“Happy Birthday, my love. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
  
Shawn takes off the jacket and places it back in the box before walking back to me, he picks me up and carries me to the couch. He places me on the couch before making himself comfortable on top of me. He starts kissing me before I remind him that the bedroom would be a better place for what we were about to do. He silently picks be up and walks to the bedroom before kicking the door closed.  
  
The End

 


End file.
